ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Hasbro remake film)
Plot Same with some exceptions. In the remake ending scene: Cody is reunited by his mother, Rachel, Frank, Red, Krebbs, Polly and the animals are freed by the Rangers and The Chairmouse celebration on Rescue Aid Society. Chapters Cast and Characters *'Bernard' (voiced by Matthew Broderick in style of Adult Simba, replacing Bob Newhart): The gray mouse who is Bianca's co-agent, husband and the film's main protagonist *'Bianca' (voiced by Kath Soucie in style of Kanga and Perdita, replacing the late Eva Gabor): The white mouse who is Bernard's agent, wife and the film's secondary protagonist *'Cody' (voiced by Ashleigh Ball in style of Rainbow Dash, replacing Adam Ryen): a young boy and the film's deuteragonist and false protagonist *'Jake' (voiced by Tristan Rogers, reprising his role): The kangaroo mouse who is Bernard and Bianca's partner and the film's tritagonist *'Wilbur' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Tantor, replacing the late John Candy): sidekick of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Orville's younger brother, and the film's tetartagonist *'Marahute' (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet in style of Sunset Shimmer, replacing Frank Welker): Cody's half-eagle human, Wilbur's new wife, mother of the new-born hatchlings, and the film's supporting deuteragonist, later main supporting protagonist *'Percival C. McLeach' (voiced by Charlie Adler in style of Doctor Doom, replacing the late George C. Scott): The poacher who wants to be a an evil sorcerer, the black market and kidnapped Cody and the film's main antagonist *'Rachel' (voiced by Paige O'Hara in style of Belle, replacing Carla Meyer): Cody's mother and the film's minor protagonist *'Penny' (voiced by Andrea Libman in style of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie): A orphan girl who is Cody's girlfriend, later love-interest at the end and the film's minor deuteragonist *'Chairmouse' (voiced by Wally Wingert in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, replacing the late Bernard Fox): the mouse who was found in Rescue Aid Society and the film's minor supporting protagonist *'Faloo' (voiced by Mandy Moore in style of Rapunzel, replacing Carla Meyer): a female red kangaroo who has a husband and the film's secondary supporting protagonist *'Red' (voiced by Hank Azaria in style of Bartok, replacing Peter Fifth): a male red kangaroo who has a wife and the film's third supporting protagonist *'Polly' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren in style of Attina): a female platypus who was rescued by Jake and the film's fourth supporting protagonist *'Krebbs' (voiced by Brian Bloom in style of Steve Rogers/Captain America, replacing the late Douglas Seale): a koala who joined to the Australian friends and the film's fifth supporting protagonist *'Frank' (voiced by Josh Keaton in style of Peter Parker/Spider-Man, replacing the late Wayne Robson): a fill-necked lizard who joined to Cody's friends and the film's sixth supporting protagonist *'Baitmouse' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ray the Firefly, replacing the late Billy Barty): A mouse who was rescued by Cody and the film's seventh supporting protagonist *'Sparky' (voiced by Tom Kenny in style of Tony Stark/Iron Man): a fly can speak to his friends and the film's eighth supporting protagonist *'Doctor Mouse' (voiced by Jason Bateman in style of Nick Wilde, replacing the late Bernard Fox): a mad scientist mice and the film's ninth supporting protagonist *'Nurse Mouse' (voiced by Cindy Robinson in style of Amy Rose, replacing the late Russi Taylor): a nurse mice and the film's tenth supporting protagonist *'Rufus' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Tigger): Penny's pet cat and the film's second minor supporting protagonist *'Joanna' (voiced by Lena Headey in style of Mystique): McLeach's pet goanna and the film's tertiary antagonist, later main antihero *'Twister the Snake' (voiced by Robert Englund in style of The Riddler and Dormmamu): a snake and the film's minor antagonist, later secondary antihero *'The Razorback' (voiced by Sam Witwer in style of Darth Maul): a pig and the film's second minor antagonist, later third antihero Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Disney films Category:The Rescuers Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:American films Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Bigbumbro's ideas Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Film Remake Category:2020